Detention
by InnerCookie
Summary: Coming late have always been a pain in the ass in Namimori Middle school and always will be... right? SakuraHibari. 'nuff said.


**I DON'T OWN NARUTO NOW KHR AND Y U NO LISTEN TO ME! ****ლ****(**ಠ**益**ಠ**ლ****)**

_**(just ignore le idiot that writes and read the story)**_

**~ O o x o O ~**

Sakura walked the same old route to her school. She wouldn't call it a 'normal' school, her childhood friend Chrome was in to some pretty weird organization and so are most of my other friends here on namimori middle school, but it was still a nice school. Oh, and when you're talking about the devil.

"CHROME-CHAN~!" she heard her own voice shut over the school, and earned many glares.

"Sakura-chan." Chrome remarked.

"What's up today? Do you want to go look at the movies? Or maybe shop? You know, you need more colors giiirl." she joked with her friend who just smiled back and they headed into the school.

"Oh wait! Shit! I forgot my homework! Come up with some good lie, I'll be back in 10!" Sakura was already long gone before she had finish her sentence so chrome just sighted before she walked into the classroom. _'Maybe you will see _him _today, Sakura'_

~ O o x o O

"Fuck!" Sakura screamed and looked at her clock _07:58. _

~ O o x o O ~

Kyoya Hibari looked over the school with his gaze like a hawk. His eyes caught a glint of pink and he jumped down from the roof and stated to run at his prey in inhuman speed.

"Herbivore why are you not in the classroom?" Sakura froze, that voice could only belong to one person.

"W-w-weell…" Sakura began stuttering, but not because that she was scared. Hibari's hawk eyes looked at her with that dark aura that only he could accomplish.

"Answer me or _I'll bite you to death_" that voice, that aura and that threat was oddly turning her on.

She flashed her eyelashes seductive at him (not like the whore Karin) "oh? You will _bite me to death?_"

His eyes narrow "yes, your herbivore I'll bite you to death" and he attacked her with his tonfas which she parried with her arms. She could feel the weight of Hibari's tonfas on her arms, she was definitely going to have bruising after this.

"Is this a way to treat a lady?" Sakura looked him in the eyes.

"Herbivore should be quiet."

"Wouldn't you bite me to death?" Sakura asked innocent and at the same time poured fuel on the fire. Hibari's tonfas come at such an incredible speed that Sakura didn't have time to dodge.

She hit the ground with her back and a second later Hibari was over her with his tonfas at her neck.

"Any last word, herbivore?"

Sakura looked up to see his handsome face full of wrath, no, just pure anger, and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach. Having someone so hot on top of you, not caring about whatever happened to her, just did whatever pleased him and she couldn't stop her blush spreading on her face. Well not that she cared Hibari was handsome, sexy, muscular _everything _so it would be impossible to not blush at him. The most perfect creature God has ever created.

"Weren't you going to bite me to death? Well looks like I have to shows you how to bite."

Her finger found its way to his hair and pushed his head down to her before she kissed him. If you could call it a kiss, she just bit him on his lip. The smirk found its way on Sakuras lips at the shocked expression on Hibari's face.

"Herbivore…" He said in such a scary tone that even if Sakura had a crush on him she flinched.

"detention." And with that he walked away.

Sakura could only look at his back, how much she wanted to run to his side but she didn't trust her legs.

And if she had looked at Hibaris face she would have notice the red on his cheeks.

.

.

.

Screw that she didn't like coming late, she _**fucking**_ _**loves**_it.

**~ O o x o O ~**

**Hi~ Sry if they're OCC I just recently started watch KHR and was like "who the hell **_**wouldn't**_**want to come late? Hibar ftw! **** "**

**Oh yes! Imported! Me and ****Aoi****Hitsugaya**** have a new story ! well soon it will be uploaded! It's a Ao No Exocist and Naruto crossover, with Sakura as lead ofc ;)**

**And should a to a sequel with what happens at the detention? **

**Xxx, InnerCookie**


End file.
